


See for Yourself

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: An imprisoned Will finds himself talking to a ghost of Abigail or is he only talking to himself. All he and Abigail ever were to Hannibal were toys or were they more?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	See for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the second season while Will Graham is incarcerated for Abigail’s murder along with others. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“He loves you, Will.” Abigail came, whispering against the bars of the cell but she was just a memory, a wish. “In spite of everything he loves you and believes you will come to love him.”

“He killed you, Abigail.” He nearly choken on the ugly truth that no one would believe. “After all that talk about being your father, suggesing we were now your family, he destroyed that family.”

And that was the true pain, to have that possibility of family dangled in front of him, only to have it snatched away by Hannibal himself. It had all been a lie, the affection Hannibal had shown. They’d been nothing but toys, Abigail and himself. For a while Hannibal had played with them in a game called family but that’s all it had been, just a game.

“No.” Abigail moved closer to the bars. “It was more than that. Watch Hannibal. See for yourself.”

“That’s what your father told me, right before you died.” Will raised himself from his bunk to gaze at the girl who wasn’t there. “To see.”

“Now I’m telling you.” She smiled, gazing at him with sad blue eyes. “See.”

All Will saw was an empty darkness in the hall. No one was there. 

Except footsteps were approaching. Heavy, measured footsteps, falling with a carefully restrained eagerness. 

Hannibal Lecter appeared. He gazed at Will with the same tender fascination with which he always regarded Will Graham. Not the calculating, greedy looks Frederick Chilton shot at him, measuring his madness, an expression Will had come to expect…and dread…from therapists. Even Alana Bloom wore a measuring, calculated look from time to time, even if it was mixed with affection and protective concern. 

Not Hannibal. He gazed at Will as if he were as unique as he’d said in the kitchen. Precious. As if he somehow recognized him, yet Will Graham remained a mystery he couldn’t get enough of. 

See. He’d seen the trap, seen the curiosity with which Hannibal played with people, especially Will. 

Was that all?

Will was no longer sure. He’d learned a few of Dr. Lecter’s secrets. Time to learn some more.


End file.
